Come Fly with Me
Come Fly with Me is the debut studio album by American singer-songwriter Sherlyn O'Sullivan. It was released on February 1, 2011 through Atlantic Records. After producer Jeff Bhasker, showed some demos to Atlantic's president Craig Kallman, who immediately signed a three-album recording contract. The album was recorded during April 2010 to January 2011, in Santa Monica, California, and was produced by Jeff Bhasker, Craig Kallman, John Shanks, Savan Kotecha, Josh Abraham and The Smeezingtons. Its incorporates most commercial pop rock, dance-pop, and with strong elements of synthpop, and bubblegum pop. Lyrically, the album explores themes in coming of age situations, personal events, romantic relationships, and haven fun. The album received favorable reviews from music critics. Some appreciated O'Sullivan voice and its vocal versatility, while others praised his entertaining compositions. The album attained chart success, debuting at number one in more than ten countries, incluinding on the United States selling 209,000 copies in its opening week, and later became the second best-selling album of 2011, selling over 2.9 million copies. The album as logged 182 weeks on the Billboard 200 chart as of early 2016, and has been five times platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), for shipments exceeding 5 million copies. As May 2017, the album has sold over 11.8 million copies worldwide. The album earnedS henoa five Grammy Award nominations, which resulted youngest Best New Artist winner. In 2015, Rolling Stone named Come Fly with Me as one of the "100 Greatest Debut Albums of All-Time" and is the eight best-selling digital album in history. Five singles were released from the album: The first two singles "All that Girls Wants", and "Subsequent Love (Is All We Need)" became international success, including the United States, Australia and Canada, where reached number one on the charts. The third single from the album, "Try" had a moderate sucess worldwide, while fourth and fifth "It's OK! Even If It's Not Alright", "He Ain't You" reached the top five in several countries. O'Sullivan promoted the album by performing as an opening act for several artist artists' concert tours, and later performed some songs from the album on her first headlining tour, the Come Fly with Me Tour. Track listing Come Fly with Me – Standard edition #"Come Fly with Me"– 3:43 #"Try" – 3:18 #"All that Girls Want" – 3:26 #"Make You Love Me" – 3:43 #"Trouble"– 3:39 #"Subsequent Love (Is All We Need)" – 3:18 # "Gypsy Woman" – 3:16 # "Running Away" – 3:51 # "Flaws" – 3:22 # "He Ain't You" – 3:45 # "It's OK! Even If It's Not Alright" – 3:45 #"In Another Life" – 3:22 Come Fly with Me – iTunes bonus track/International bonus track #"How I Feel" – 3:43 Come Fly with Me – Deluxe edition edition bonus track #"I'm Gone" – 3:53 #"She's Everything" – 3:22 #"My Way" – 4:17 #"Anytime"– 3:41 Come Fly with Me – Germany edition bonus tracks #"Thinking About Us" – 3:31 Come Fly with Me – Japanese edition bonus tracks bonus track #"Play On"– 3:21 # "All that Girls Want" (XLC remix)– 3:57 # "Subsequent Love" (XLC remix)– 3:57 # "He Ain't You" (Acoustic) – 3:42 Singles Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts 'Certifications'